


Untitled Snippet

by capncosmo



Series: The Ballad of Kaga Bishin [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet of Kaga Bishin and Ten Dousouji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Snippet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamingMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/gifts).



> This is more of an AU of Kabuto than a continuation of the first story, but.

"You. Are clearly the stupidest moron on the face of the planet," Dousouji snapped. "Moron."

Kaga Bishin was again fearful for Dousouji's blood pressure, but waited out the tirade anyway, watching his friend pace anxiously.

"It's like you woke up this morning and thought, 'What is the stupidest thing I could possibly do today?' And then you did something even stupider. Were you dropped on your head as a child? Do you have an IQ of two?"

"If I hadn't done it, the Worm--" Kaga Bishin said, taking advantage of Dousouji's need to inhale.

"If you die, then we are even more screwed. Think!" He stopped and closed his eyes as if trying to will away a migrane before turning directly to Kaga Bishin. "Do you honestly hear the voice of destiny telling you what to do?"

"No..." Kaga Bishin allowed.

"Then," Dousouji said, hanging on the word. "we can make our own plan. The plan that doesn't involve you getting killed. Hell, even if you did hear the 'voice of destiny' we could still make our own plan because who is destiny to tell you what to do? Any plan that involves the powerhouse in this fight being sacrificed was clearly thought up by a complete idiot." Dousouji lost steam there, slipping into morose contemplation.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone," Kaga Bishin said sincerely.

Dousouji gave him a sharp look, and Kaga Bishin wondered for a moment if he was still supposed to be pretending he didn't understand the reasons for Dousouji's outbursts. But then, he didn't see the point in hiding things from friends, and looked defiantly back as if to say so.

"Don't be an idiot," Dousouji said, breaking their eye contact. "More of an idiot. There's no way the Worm can be defeated without you."

Kaga Bishin simply smiled at Dousouji. "I'm sure you'd manage. But just in case, I'm going to go try and talk to Kaza again."

"Ask for blue eyeshadow this time, it would match your lame 80s aesthetic."

Kaga Bishin affected a hurt look and touched his bandana protectively, but left in high spirits nonetheless.


End file.
